Currently when using an optical device (e.g., a firearm scope, spotting scope, binocular, telescope, etc.) with a relatively narrow field-of-view (FOV), and particularly an optical device that is not designed to operate in a no-light (or low-light) situation, it can be extremely difficult to differentiate and engage a desired target in a no-light situation due to a lack of available ambient light and the relatively narrow FOV offered by the optical device. Even in situations where the optical device can be switched to a no-light type optical device (e.g., a night vision scope) and an attempt is made to use the optical device, a failure of a desired task can occur due to an inability to find and engage a target and assess a tactical situation due to the optical device's narrow FOV.